Hold On to Me, My Love
by Sami Marie
Summary: Garcia is there for Morgan when a tragedy strikes his family. Will he lean on her and will this bring them even closer? Read to find out. M/G
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hold On to Me, My Love**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Paring; M/G **

**Rating: PG-13 +**

**Genre: Drama/Friendship/Romance**

**Summary: Garcia is there for Morgan to lean on when a tragedy strikes his family. Will he lean on her and will they grow even closer as a result?**

**A/N: Long time no post story wise from me I know but I finally found my muse once again so I'm back with a new story featuring Morgan and Garcia my favorite pairing to write. **

**Some things to keep in mind as you read this. Garcia and Kevin are no longer together. This story really canon at all but we'll say it's set during the present because although they are still close Morgan and Garcia aren't as they once were. They are however getting that closeness back now that Kevin is out of the picture and Morgan is no longer in charge of the team. Events in this story will bring them closer together that much I can promise you. **

**As for posting I will post as often as I can but don't expect daily posts; that just may not be possible right now. Finally since it's been awhile since I've written or posted anything do me a big favor and leave me a review so I know whether or not I've still got it or not.**

**Hold On to Me, My Love**

**Chapter 1:**

_**July 2010…**_

Ring! Ring!

That was the shrill noise that greeted Penelope Garcia less than five minutes after Morgan had dropped her off from their weekly dinner date. They'd started it up again two months ago when he'd handed the reigns of the team back over to Hotch and she'd broken up with her boyfriend of two years Kevin Lynch. Barring a case every Wednesday he'd her up around 7pm. They'd eat, talk, laugh and flirt. It was all apart of their plan to get their friendship back to what it once had been, something they both wanted more than anything.

Anyways that's how Garcia knew that it wasn't her hot stuff on the phone. No it would've been at least another 15 minutes before he called her and informed that he was home safe and sound. With that in mind she'd kicked off her heels and let the phone ring one more time before answering.

"Thank goodness you home, I was afraid you and my brother were still out to dinner," The slightly panicked of Morgan's younger sister, Desiree greeted her.

"What's wrong sweetie," Garcia asked away. She was close to all of Morgan's family had been since the whole Buford thing in Chicago all those years ago; however, Des still normally didn't call out of the blue like this.

'I uh… I need you to over to my brother's house right away," Des answered.

"Why did something happen," Garcia questioned as she slipped back into the shoes she'd just kicked off.

"Yeah and I don't think my brother should be alone when I call to tell him the news," Des said her voice breaking a little.

_Okay this wasn't good, no not all. _Garcia thought before replying, "Babe tell me and then I'll head right over okay, in fact I'll tell him if you want me to."

"Alright," Des said before she began to give all Garcia all the details. Several minutes later Garcia's own heart was aching as she absorbed all the details. Sarah, Morgan's older sister, was in the hospital she and her husband had both been attacked in the parking lot of the restaurant they'd eaten at earlier in the evening. Her husband had bled out before they'd made it to the hospital and well Sarah was lucky, she'd suffered multiple stab wounds, but she was still hanging in there.

"We just got the call a few minutes ago," Des continued, "I'm driving Mom to the hospital as we speak. I just like I said don't think Derek needs to hear this news alone."

"You're probably right babe," Garcia agreed. She could already picture Morgan's reaction now, shock, concern, followed by an explosion of anger. He'd want to find those responsible for this personally and make them pay. "I'm on my way over there now do you want to tell him or text you when I arrive so you can tell him?" Garcia then asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Text me," Desiree answered before hanging up.

Garcia hung up her phone as well before quickly heading out the door and rushing over to her best friend's townhouse.

Going a bit over the speed limit she arrived about 15 minutes later and as she turned off the Esther's engine she sent Des a quick text. _I'm here I'll be inside with your brother pronto._

With that done she walked as fast she could up to his front door and knocked loudly.

"Didn't I just leave you home to get you beauty sleep," Morgan asked as soon as he opened the door and saw her standing there.

Garcia was about to answer when his phone rang as he answered it she re-shut and locked his door before going to stand beside him. She knew the minute Des told him the news because Morgan collapsed on his couch. Garcia quickly plopped down beside him and took the hand that wasn't holding the phone in hers.

"This is why you're here isn't it," He mouthed.

"Garcia nodded before mouthing back, "Yeah she didn't want you to hear the news alone."

"Thank you," He mouthed quickly before turning his attention back to his baby sister on the phone. "Is she okay, Desi," He asked.

Garcia was sitting close enough to him that she could here Des answer, "D we don't know yet we've been at the hospital about ten minutes now and all they've told us is that there still working on her. Tony he didn't make it though."

"Damn," Derek exclaimed knowing if Sarah made it she was going to be devastated by that news alone. Then it occurred to him that his 18 month old niece had just lost her father, "Where's Derra Joy," He asked.

"Their neighbor's oldest daughter was watching her tonight, She's still with her now," Garcia heard Des reply.

"Good I'll be there as soon as I can, alright," Morgan said rather calmly.

"Alright I'll call as soon as I know more," Des agreed adding an I love you before Morgan hung up the phone.

As soon as he set the phone the dam broke and with hesitation Garcia pulled him into her arms. "Hold on to me, my love I've got you."

Morgan did just that and held on tightly even as his emotions turned to just like she figured, anger. "The Chicago PD better find who did this before I do," He vowed against her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Hold On to Me, My Love**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Paring; M/G **

**Rating: PG-13 +**

**Genre: Drama/Friendship/Romance**

**Summary: Garcia is there for Morgan to lean on when a tragedy strikes his family. Will he lean on her and will they grow even closer as a result?**

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys left and thanks to those who alerted the story as well. I can't tell you how good it felt to post something again and have it received so well on top of it is just icing on the cake. Anyways it been a couple of days so I thought I would give you guys this short chapter to hide you over for a bit. As I said before posts won't be daily but I'll to have a new chapter up every couple of days or so if I can. As always enjoy and do me favor and leave a review when you are done. **

**Chapter 2:**

Garcia continued to hold him close to her for the next several minutes she could feel the tension of his anger and concern through out the muscle of his back as she rubbed her and soothingly up and down. She did all of this without saying a word until he repeated his earlier vow again.

Pushing him back just far enough so she could look him in the eyes she then spoke softly, "As much as I would like to help you get your hands on the bastard or bastards that did this, your sister doesn't need Derek Morgan the Bad Ass FBI agent she needs her brother, her protector okay?"

"I know baby girl, but…" He started to argue.

"No buts about now you are going to go for a run or a workout whatever it takes to get out some of that anger, ok, handsome" She interrupted, "I meanwhile will book us both seats on the first flight available and inform the team there are going to have to do with the dynamic duo that is us for a bit."

He nodded before saying, "You don't have to go, don't you sweetness?"

Garcia just shook her head, "Yes I do love, just like I had come here when Des asked me to you need me, your family needs me and so you will have me."

"You're a goddess you know that," He said kissing her on the forehead before getting up to change for a run.

Moments later Garcia already had his laptop out and was busy on it as he headed out to just what she had ordered him to do.

While he was gone she booked them on a flight that left out of D.C. at 5am. It was 11:30pm now so they had plenty of time to make that flight. Once the tickets were booked she dialed Hotch's number.

"_If you need anything call,'_ Was what he ordered after giving them each up two weeks off once she'd explained to him the situation.

"Will do, boss man," She'd agreed just before a now sweaty Morgan arrived back,

"Feel better," She asked.

"Not really, did Des call while I was gone," He replied.

"Nope I figured once you showered and were ready we could give her call on the way back to my place," She answered, "Once we do that we'll just head straight to the airport our flight leaves at five."

"Sounds like a plan and Sweetness thank you once again I don't what I'd do without you right now," He agreed before making his way to his shower.

_**Two hours later…**_

They were well on their way to the airport when Morgan's cell phone rang. He quickly put it on speaker because he was driving before saying, "Any news Des?"

_"Yeah bro we just spoke with the doctor," Des answered. "She was stabbed a total of four times. Twice in the chest and once in the abdomen."_

"And the other one," Morgan prompted when he heard her pause.

_"The bastard tried to slash her throat but she fought him off, guess those self defense classes you made us take paid off a little bit. Anyways that's the shallowest of her wounds so they were just able to stitch that one up, the one to her stomach was the worst they had to go in and stop the bleeding," Des went onto say, "she should be out of surgery soon."_

"Okay, sweetie," Garcia replied as she watched Morgan soak up all the information. His anger was back she could tell so with that in mind she reached over and squeezed his hand as she continued talking to Des, "It's almost 2am now and we're on our way to the airport."

_"What time does your flight get in," Des asked._

"We should be landing a little after 6am your time," Garcia answered, "Hang in there alright."

_"Will do, I'll pick you guys up," Des replied back._

"You don't have to that we can rent a car," Garcia insisted as Morgan pulled into the airport's parking lot.

"_Sorry Mom's insisting on it, so I'll be there," Des argued._

"Alright then we're at the airport now so I guess we'll see you in a bit," Garcia and Morgan both agreed before saying good bye.

Once they were inside the airport they checked in and grabbed their boarding passes before settled down with coffee to wait for their flight.

"You hanging in there, handsome," Garcia asked after a few minutes because Morgan wasn't saying a whole lot.

"I'll be better once we are there and I can do something," He answered before taking another drink of his coffee.

She nodded knowing full well what he met. The two of them remained their talking and drinking coffee until they heard their flight being called over the intercom.


End file.
